The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,783,217 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine with various cooling channels and passages. The cooling system allows the rates of flow of its internal streams of water to be preselected so that heat can be advantageously removed at varying rates for different portions of the engine. In addition, the direction of flow of cooling water through the various passages assists in the removal of heat from different portions of the engine at different rates so that overheating can be avoided in certain areas, such as the exhaust manifold and cylinder head, while overcooling is avoided in other areas, such as the engine block.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,566 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine with various cooling channels, which allow the advantageous removal of heat at different rates from different portions of the engine. A split flow of water is conducted through the cylinder head, in opposite directions, to individually cool the exhaust port and intake ports at different rates. This increases the velocity of coolant flow in the downward direction through the cylinder head to avoid the accumulation of air bubbles and the formation of air pockets that could otherwise cause hot spots within the cylinder head. A parallel coolant path is provided so that a certain quantity of water can bypass the engine block and avoid overcooling the cylinder walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,394 discloses a marine propulsion system comprising an internal combustion engine, a cooling circuit carrying cooling fluid that cools the internal combustion engine, a sump holding oil that drains from the internal combustion engine, and a heat exchanger receiving the cooling fluid. The oil that drains from the internal combustion engine to the sump passes through and is cooled by the heat exchanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,536 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine having an elongated exhaust conduit comprising a first end receiving hot exhaust gas from the marine engine and a second end discharging the exhaust gas. An elongated cooling water jacket extends adjacent to the exhaust conduit. The cooling water jacket receives raw cooling water at a location proximate to the second end of the exhaust conduit, conveys raw cooling water adjacent to the exhaust conduit to thereby cool the exhaust conduit and warm the raw cooling water, and thereafter discharges the warmed cooling water to cool the internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,501 discloses an outboard marine drive including a cooling system that draws cooling water from a body of water in which the outboard marine drive is operating, and supplies the cooling water through cooling passages in an exhaust tube in the driveshaft housing, a catalyst housing, and an exhaust manifold, and thereafter through cooling passages in the cylinder head and the cylinder block of the engine. A 3-pass exhaust manifold is provided. A method is provided for preventing condensate formation in a cylinder head, catalyst housing, and exhaust manifold of an internal combustion engine of a powerhead in an outboard marine drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,691 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine with various cooling channels which allow the advantageous removal of heat at different rates from different portions of the engine. A split flow of water is conducted through the cylinder head, in opposite directions, to individually cool the exhaust port and intake ports at different rates. This increases the velocity of coolant flow in the downward direction through the cylinder head to avoid the accumulation of air bubbles and the formation of air pockets that could otherwise cause hot spots within the cylinder head. A parallel coolant path is provided so that a certain quantity of water can bypass the engine block and avoid overcooling the cylinder walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,402,930 discloses a cooling system for a marine engine with various cooling channels and passages which allow the rates of flow of its internal streams of water to be preselected so that heat can be advantageously removed at varying rates for different portions of the engine. In addition, the direction of flow of cooling water through the various passages assists in the removal of heat from different portions of the engine at different rates so that overheating can be avoided in certain areas, such as the exhaust manifold and cylinder head, while overcooling is avoided in other areas, such as the engine block.